I Cry
by Axeliste
Summary: Roxas attrapa Axel par son col de chemise, et commença à insulter son ex-petit ami.Auprès d'Axel se tenait une blonde du nom de Larxene. Roxas avait été réellement amoureux pour la première fois, Axel s'était joué de lui,et l'avait lâché pour cette fille.


I Cry.

Roxas attrapa Axel par son col de chemise, et commença à insulter son ex-petit ami. Auprès d'Axel se tenait une blonde du nom de Larxene. Roxas avait été réellement amoureux pour la première fois, Axel s'était joué de lui, et l'avait lâché pour cette fille que le blond détestait par dessous tout. Il s'était amusé sachant tout de même les sentiments que Roxas avait envers lui. Et ça, Roxas ne l'acceptait pas, car il savait qu'Axel était attentionné, tendre, et il pensait que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour lui, mais apparemment le blond s'était trompé pour le rouquin. Tout comme il s'était trompé pour son mec d'avant qui avait essayé de le violer.

Larxene ne s'interposa pas durant tout le moment où Roxas débita des insultes envers le rouquin. Elle s'était éloignée juste après qu'Axel ne lui donne une bague que lui avait offert Roxas.

Et quand Axel daigna enfin sortir un mot, Roxas lui assigna un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Le blond était d'une tête de moins que lui, mais cela ne lui empêchait de cogné fort.

Axel se massa la mâchoire, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un grain de sable en comparaison de ce que souffrait Roxas. Et Roxas continua de l'assigner de coup de poing. De plus en plus fort, à chaque fois. Mais quand Axel se mit à saigner sous les coups de Roxas sans broncher, Ventus et Sora attrapèrent Roxas pour qu'il arrête de le cogner.

Cela faisait trois jours que Roxas avait revu Axel et qu'il s'était défoulé sur lui. Il avait des points de soutûre à la joue à cause d'un morceau de tôle qui traînait et qu'il s'était prit quand Riku avait intervenu. L'argenté avait aidé Sora et Ventus à le retenir, et il l'avait lancé sur une poubelle à moitié détruite par des chiens errants. Depuis, Roxas n'avait pas dit un mot, et s'était enfermé dans sa salle de bain. Roxas avait même du passé ses nerfs sur la glace.

Quand à Axel, il s'était retrouvé avec de multiples bleus, et autres blessures au visage.

Ils s'étaient revus sur le parking du centre commercial. Axel et Larxene riaient, et quand Roxas les vit, il se précipita vers eux, mais fut retenu par son cousin, Sora, et son frère, Ventus, une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait pas les voir heureux, alors que lui souffrait le martyre, il ne l'acceptait pas.

Axel mit en route le contact, et Roxas se jeta sur la voiture. Larxene fit un sourire avec un petit air supérieur dont elle avait le secret, ce qui fit tout de suite stopper Roxas, qui s'écroula à terre, et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Roxas avait enfin comprit que cela ne servirai à rien, Axel ne reviendra pas vers lui, et commença tout d'abord à saccager tout son appartement, puis à ne plus manger, ne plus dormir, déprimer, en un mot: se laisser mourir.

Axel aussi déprimait, et se sentait vide à l'intérieur. Mais, il devait le laisser. Oui, il devait.

Quelques jours après Larxene passa un coup de fil à Roxas. Il fut très étonner d'entendre sa voix, mais avec les propos qu'elle tenait, il avait ravalé toute fierté, et autres choses qui lui ressemblaient. Car ce jour-là, elle lui dit : " Roxas, c'était pour te prévenir qu'Axel allait se faire opéré. Si tu veux le voir, c'est maintenant où jamais. Il m'avait dit de ne pas te prévenir, mais vu tout ce que t'as fait, je suis obligé. Par respect pour tes sentiments envers lui. "

Roxas mit un certain temps à comprendre les propos de Larxene, mais une fois fait, il se précipita dehors, et il courut aussi vite qu'il put vers le seul hôpital de la ville.

Quand il y arriva enfin, Larxene, ainsi que tout les autres amis d'Axel se tenait dans le couloir.

Larxene se précipita vers lui, lui prit les mains, et y glissa quelques choses. Il regarda ce qu'elle avait placé dans ses mains, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit la bague qu'il avait offert à Axel, ainsi que le collier d'Axel que lui avait offert son défunt frère.

Roxas la dévisagea, et un médecin arriva à ce moment là.

Le médecin arriva pour annoncer: "L'opération c'est très bien passé... Il y a eut des complications. Et, nous n'avons pas pu le sauvé."

Le monde de Roxas s'écroula pour la deuxième fois. La première, fut quand Axel lui avait annoncé que c'était fini entre eux.

Une vague de souvenir remonta alors en surface. Roxas se souvint des moments les plus joyeux qu'il avait passé avec Axel. Le jour où ils avaient passé la journée à faire le tour de la ville, et où ils avaient fait une pause sur la tour de l'horloge pour manger une glace à l'eau de mer pour la première fois ensemble.

Roxas avait les larmes aux yeux face aux souvenirs qui lui faisaient face, il n'avait pas bien emmagasiné la nouvelle. Mais quand Larxene demanda au médecin s'il était possible de le voir une dernière fois, il redescendit sur terre.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait Axel. Larxene fondit en larmes au moment où elle l'aperçu.

Quand à Roxas, il restait immobile, à le dévisager. Il s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son bras encore chaud. Puis, il mit sa main sur sa joue, normalement brûlante, mais qui était froide. A ce moment là, les mots du médecin prirent tout leurs sens. Il commença à rigoler tout en sanglotant, puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il se mit à trembler. Axel, SON Axel, était mort. Il l'avait quitté. Lui, son seul, et unique amour.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ventus et Sora, qui s'inquiétaient du sort de Roxas, passèrent chez lui. Ce qu'ils y virent les terrifièrent. Roxas s'était tailladé les veines, et comme message, il avait juste marqué sur les carreaux du mur de sa salle de bain : " Axel, j'espère que je te rejoindrai au paradis ou en enfer qu'importe."

The End.


End file.
